


Yesterday I woke up sucking on a Lemon

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Archy has a cat, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Darcy /Archy - Freeform, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Short, Ugly Sweaters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Archy在酒吧撿走了Mark Darcy，一個身穿醜毛衣、離婚、有個孩子的人權律師。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝兔寶（dummybunny），有他才有這系列故事，也感謝支持這對拉郎的朋友們。篇名來自Radiohead- Everything in Its Right Place，因為我每次想不出篇名只好往我愛的樂團下手；強納森．法蘭岑的小說《修正》對這系列有很大的啟發，尤其是描述生活場景的時候。

 

　　Danny的鼻血因為Archy的反扇巴掌汩汩淌出的同時，美國進口龍蝦的螯在水底下嘎滋作響，Johnny的搖滾專輯躍上了排行榜第二名，Handsome Bob正和One Two調情試圖讓自己躺到他的床上，Mumbles敲進了九號球，一邊和Cookie八卦他的兩個兄弟，Johnny則和藝術攪和在一起。  
　　沒人注意到倫敦黑幫第二號人物的大衣口袋裡的手機畫面在那瞬間唐突亮起，除了他本人。Archy的右手還停在空中，搧在人臉上的觸感還鮮明熱辣，他甚至可以感覺到前額的青筋及汗液，而簡訊的提示音讓他更加火大。Danny摀著鼻子，像個恐懼嚴師的小學生，被吊在龍蝦池上方的參議員都沒他這麼害怕。  
　　Archy的巴掌近來越發具有威嚇力，他的手下們猜測是因為Johnny代替了Lenny的位置，他的Uncle Archy則實質上接手鞏固事業的責任，沒有毒品、嫖妓、槍枝走私，他們還是靠著房產賺錢，比較沒風險，再對其它小角色投高利貸，偶爾把人丟到泰晤士河裡，就像往常一般，只是少了出入監獄的步驟。

 

　　要說有什麼改變了Archy，應該是他的手機收到的簡訊，和那位傳訊息給他的人。  
　　手機扁平的貼在他的右邊胸口上微弱的震動了一下，像是遠在阿根廷煽動翅膀的蝴蝶，傳到Archy腦裡就成了美國奧克拉荷馬州的龍捲風。停滯在空中的手指不自然的蜷縮，Danny幾乎哭了出來。這名男人的虹膜溢出難以遏制的憤怒，他用皮鞋後跟做出一個響亮的迴轉，大衣下擺劃出俐落的弧度，議員就在他的指頭和按鈕的隙縫間掙扎著被龍蝦池淹沒。  
　　Johnny的朋友Pete在幫會的工作就是在人被淹進池子裡，聽他們的慘叫十分鐘後把他們拉起來，屆時Archy就不會再出現繼續談生意。Archy邁開他最大的步伐走進電梯，止不住鼻血的Danny跟在後面，Pete戴上耳機，看了看手錶，他的老闆最近總在這時候離開，好像他忙著要回去餵寵物。

 

　　當然沒有寵物，牧羊犬再聰明也不會傳簡訊給自己的主人。簡訊震動再次傳來，司機從後照鏡看見Archy被手機惹毛的抓狂表情，「老天，不准再傳簡訊給我。」他一邊低喃一邊戳著手機螢幕，司機先生突然覺得這樣暴躁的黑幫老大有點親人，大概是Archy先生通常不會讓自己的情緒這麼外顯。  
　　手機上顯示的名字是Rudolph，他唯一認識的Rudolph是外賣餐廳的老闆和他的招牌菜，絕對不是這位傳簡訊給他的傢伙。  
　　這個人是Mark Darcy，藏在可笑毛衣後面的人權律師，近來和他關係甚密，程度足以讓Archy心浮氣躁。

 

 

 

　　他們相遇的那天Archy的確是去獵艷的，就算黑幫份子不完全依靠毒品和性，他還是需要操人，或是被操。他放下自己的頭髮，讓自己看起來比較容易接近，為女士點調酒、在音樂震天的環境裡用德語搭訕來自奧地利的侍者，然後才是Mark Darcy那令人不敢恭維的綠色毛衣，奪去了他所有注意力。它蠻橫的出現在吧檯角落，那位把災難穿在身上的男性看來也慘絕人寰，他的左手無名指上還套著戒指呢，Archy一直盯著看，認真到他感覺自己皺起眉頭。  
　　看來是個婚姻失敗的中年男子，Archy繞過吧台來到他身邊，詢問酒保認不認識這名客人，酒保給了他否定的答案。醉醺醺的已婚男士其實長得十分好看，和Archy的義大利長相完全不同，是徹底的英倫風格，身材似乎也很不錯，已婚身分加上惡俗的衣著品味，對方八成很好甩掉。  
　　「先生，你喝醉了嗎？需要出去呼吸點新鮮空氣嗎？」  
　　Archy順利的把他帶回家，沒有一點罪惡感。

 

　　隔天早上Archy在腰痠背痛的折磨中掙扎起身，順手從床尾拿了件衣服往頭上套，覺得自己已經不年輕了、宿醉真是糟糕透頂、不該把家裡的啤酒喝完、媽的房間真是一團亂，這幾個零碎的想法塞得他頭疼。站在鏡前檢視地下社會首屈一指的人物慘烈的晨間模樣，才發現他穿著那件可怕的毛衣，正面居然是隻大大的紅鼻麋鹿，他露出嫌惡的臉。  
　　差點忘了那個和他共度一宿的男人，Archy健壯的如同嶙峋山脈，昨晚卻有人駕著東岸特快車在隧道來回奔馳，直到現在他依然可以感覺到在底端深處急剎的子彈火車頭。他輕哧一聲，帶著涼颼颼的大腿為自己煮一杯咖啡。  
　　他應該把對方丟出去外面，或是蒙上他的眼睛繞超遠的遠路，讓他在海德公園下車，自己再到滑鐵盧車站吃早餐。一切都計畫順利，如果Mark Darcy不在一早起床就給他一個熱吻的話，可以說是完美無缺。  
　　「操，你不是結婚了嗎？」他用毛衣袖口擦嘴，看見對方稱的上是失望的眼神。  
　　「離婚了，」Mark舉起自己的左手，讓Archy清楚看見他的婚戒，「只是想讓人不要來煩我，還有毛衣也是，順便說你穿起來很不錯。」  
　　「先生，我沒有打算知道你的名字，我們搞過一次不代表我們之間有什麼。」  
　　「嗯當然，我是Mark Darcy。」  
　　Archy胃痛了起來，同時還頭痛加上屁股痛。

 

　　Darcy用卑劣的手法把自己的號碼放進Archy的手機裡，再用Archy的手機打電話給自己。從此無關緊要的噓寒問暖會在特定時段顫動地下黑幫的大人物，後來則會有些讓他不忍看的絮絮私語。Archy覺得憤怒，好像他正受制於這個正經的律師（異常的纏人，大概還把他的字彙庫都拿來編寫情話），他該結束與東岸特快車車掌曖昧又愚蠢的關係了，基於他們都是成熟的男性，其中一人還掌握了倫敦的地下世界。Archy挾帶著雷電和暴雨席捲自己的公寓，準備把不速之客攆走或滅口。  
　　他重重的打開門，發現室內寂靜無聲。原因是律師窩在他的床上，好像他理應就躺在那裏等他回來，房門口的矮櫃上放著他的公事包，和折好的格紋內褲。床上的那團隆起的棉織物發出平穩有規律的呼吸聲，手機就躺在他的身旁。

 

　　Archy的理智線又被狂暴的怒氣崩斷，他咬緊齒列，發現它們在顫抖。  
　　接著他衝上床去剝光了Mark Darcy。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然才說沒養寵物，但是Archy養了一隻貓。

　　一夜情對象挑選Mark Darcy是個糟糕的決定，大概是因為他的劍橋法律學歷和國際人權律師職業的高等教育表示這不符合人類情感道德，加上伊頓公學住宿生活告訴他對象是男人也無所謂，反正你會找到真愛，Archy早該知道自己不該去招惹可怕的毛衣。  
　　要是Darcy繼續站在玄關吻他不滾去上班的話，他就要拿槍出來往他的後腦轟下去。  
　　「你知道這樣很煩人嗎？」律師終於放過他的嘴唇，下半臉濕漉漉的感覺他可一點都不喜歡，Darcy在他銳利的皺眉之下睜大眼睛。  
　　「噢。」接下來是可憐的哀怨表情，讓他看起來像隻棕卷毛尋回獵犬，Archy恨死這個了，妥協一般他給對方一個禮儀的貼面吻，然後把律師給推出門外。  
　　必須澄清，他們並沒有同居，就算一周五天上班日有三天Darcy都從查令十字街出發到河岸街，也只是因為距離近而已。律師才離開不到五分鐘，手機在桌上震動了一下，這簡直在預告他將有壞事要發生。  
　　『Rudolph：我已經開始想你了。』  
　　他知道這很愚蠢，但他想衝出門外追上Mark Darcy，然後直接從後面扭斷他的脖子。

 

　　「你們兩是同居了還是怎樣？」在滑進凱迪拉克的後座時Johnny的問題讓他旋即翻了一個白眼。「我已經第六次看見這個男人從你的房子裡走出來了，叔叔，別誤會，你的戀愛對象不干我的事，只是想要提醒你小心點家族外的人。」  
　　「不準給建議，你這毒蟲，我也沒有在一段關係裡。」  
　　「別這麼嚴苛，我現在可乾淨的。」Johnny的雙眼從墨鏡後面露出來，伸出塗著黑色指甲油的食指指向他的胸口，「嘿，我都不知道你有變形蟲紋的黃色領帶。」  
　　操。Archy想。

 

　　現在他為Johnny工作，和之前處處為Lenny服務的模式不同，他目前主要是緊盯著房市和股票，還有注意自己的老闆不要又跑去自殺，偶爾做點威脅人的小事，或是發包給Wild Bunch做些偷拐搶騙的勾當。整體來說他比以前更忙，他的名字也更甚囂塵上。  
　　「Archy你知道One Two和Bob一起回家過聖誕節了嗎？」  
　　「我敢打賭他們下個聖誕節就會直接結婚。」  
　　不過當然Speeler的混混們才不在乎他賺了多少錢，大家只在乎彼此的八卦。Archy儘管百般不願意還是想起了Mark Darcy，老是用人畜無害的眼神把他的怒罵當成耳邊風，以及，媽的他們兩個也一起過了平安夜，他痛苦的在心底呻吟。  
　　（聖誕日Darcy必須趕回家過節，謝天謝地，Archy可以自己靜一靜，兩天後Darcy帶著地獄岩漿才做得出來的醜毛衣二號回來，反覆強調他的親戚對於他走出失婚傷痛是多麼讚賞，並祝福他和伴侶可以生活融洽。Archy後知後覺發現那個伴侶是在指自己，馬上全身起了不舒服的紅疹。）

 

　　整件事情始於Darcy按了他的門鈴，東岸特快車做了幾次良好的旅程，然後就開始變調。人權律師對狀態極佳的黑幫老大做出拒絕，他說：「我來並不是每次都想做愛的。」  
　　「那你來幹嘛？」  
　　「不知道，」他對騎在他腿上的男人聳肩，「我只想待在你身邊？」  
　　Archy最恨有人對他聳肩。  
　　Mark Darcy被轟出了查令十字街，直到下次門鈴響起而Archy又想做愛的時候已經過了兩個禮拜。Mark在床上有一堆他看不順眼的習慣，例如他總是不肯乖乖閉上他的嘴，Archy不喜歡高知識份子拐彎抹角的文謅謅稱讚和道歉，所以他曾經把他的嘴用膠帶貼起來，以免自己打昏對方。  
　　還有一定要把衣服脫個精光又全部疊好的儀式，看他把這一系列動作完成Archy的興致都已經跌到谷底。所以做為報復，他樂於做遍Mark Darcy牴觸的事情。  
　　他偏要穿著襯衫和皮鞋上床，逼著對方只掏出老二，這種速食又隨便的性愛令律師受到良心上的折磨，Archy要做的只有事後把他關進浴室裡對他的抱怨不理不踩。  
　　他還對騎乘有點害怕，所以Archy騎了他，很多次，只要他動一動腰Mark就會露出即將高潮充滿歉意的羞恥表情，目前他還沒看膩。  
　　他不喜歡菸味，Archy就把菸噴在他臉上；他不喜歡貓，Archy就養一隻貓；他不喜歡仙人掌，Archy就買一株仙人掌，還在開花的時候逼他看，並大肆宣揚自己在外的惡行惡狀挑戰律師的道德底線。  
　　事實是Darcy依然會在床上道歉，卻不再把焦油引發的病變掛在嘴邊，在他們認識的第四個月他送了一隻貓給Archy，說是在庭院裡找到的。他還出現在受害者家屬的律師席上，並在勝訴後以「我今天做了一件好事」為開頭告訴黑幫主使整場官司的過程。  
　　　他們沒在維持感情，至少Archy不認為。

 

　　「老大？」Danny說，手上拿著護照和機票，「您記得明天要出差嗎？」  
　　「啊，謝謝。」他接過他的身分證明，Johnny要到紐約錄音，Archy的任務就是當一位安撫姪子的叔叔、安撫老闆的員工，只要音樂工作不出差錯這會是一趟很好的假期，想到可以暫時離開某人就讓他全身輕鬆。  
　　然後他想起他有隻貓。  
　　把大門鑰匙交給Mark Darcy時對方的嘴角揚起一個似笑非笑的角度，他早就知道這是個爛主意。  
　　「其實可以把牠送到寵物旅館。」律師說，還是那種曖昧不清的笑容。  
　　「開什麼玩笑，那是我的貓，我要牠待在我家裡。」  
　　「你知道我並不喜歡牠吧？」  
　　「啊你說得沒錯，我應該交給我手下的小弟。」  
　　「不不不，我會把牠照顧得很好。」  
　　他看起來很開心，就像得到牛肉罐頭獎勵的獵犬。這很蠢，但是Archy湊過去吻了他。

 

　　從紐約回來之後他知道什麼都不一樣了，之前他都小心翼翼不讓它們進駐的用品塞滿了這個空間，Mark Darcy的存在突然變得不可忽視，他覺得自己踏進墳墓裡無法脫身。  
　　他們確實在發展一段關係。這個認知令Archy滿腔怒火又情慾高漲。  
　　「當個同性戀很搖滾欸，」Johnny輕挑的說，並盯著街角遠方Darcy的身影，「你真的跟那傢伙同居了對吧？」  
　　「閉上嘴喝你的星冰樂，不然我會搧你巴掌。」

 

　　手機在他的胸口處震動。  
　　『Rudolph：明天到格林威治吧，我需要和你分享我對經典畫作的看法。還有今天早上你美極了。』  
　　他果然還是想請司機從那個男人身上撞過去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原創角色，Mark的兒子稱作Alex。

　　在鬧鐘鳴聲之前他醒來，被窩比就寢時還要溫暖，他的視線落在旁人寬闊的肩背和裸露的後頸，胃底有一種香檳氣泡的舒暢感，直達胸腔和心臟。他翻身過去將鼻子埋在對方的肩窩，手臂環在他的腰腹。Archy聞起來像是倫敦的連夜雨水和古巴進口的菸草，伴隨這個氣息他又闔上雙眼，拇指在對方的腹部輕蹭。

 

　　被擁在懷中的男人似乎想要躲避他的觸碰而扭動身軀，接著把羽絨被拉起來，蓋過爬到眉梢的陽光。Darcy的情慾因為這麼小的動作被挑動，他把手指繞進他的睡衣下擺，感受著晨間的體溫和鬆散，Mark依著日照的漫射親吻他的頸肩，評估著說服對方來一場晨間性愛的機率有多少。  
　　「Archy，你覺得……」那處皮膚被他吮得發紅，Archy在睡意惺忪間呢喃，被單下Darcy用腳掌輕輕勾住對方的脛骨，只要一個動作他就能分開那雙長腿。  
　　而他糟糕的肢體動態沒有一次可以在這方面得逞。Archy修長的身軀籠罩在他上方，指關節停在咽喉處，膝蓋壓在肋骨下方，眼神就像在說你似乎不知道我的槍就在棉被底下。Darcy吞了吞唾液，舌頭被咬著發疼，Archy的槍就是一把真的拉開保險就會有子彈射出來的槍，絕對不是什麼葷話。他仍覺得身上的男子非常性感。

 

　　陽光灼燙著他們的皮膚，這似乎是兩個月來的第一個晴天，Archy顯然注意到窗台上發亮的針葉盆栽，他離開床鋪的姿勢就像要去執行一件穿著睡衣的私人任務，在他轉頭的時候Darcy能看見那個發紅的吻痕，他躺在床上盯著天花板沾沾自喜。  
　　「Alex，晴天了。」  
　　公寓另一頭傳來Archy的聲音，此時Knightley一腳踩在Darcy笑得燦爛的臉上。Knightley是Archy的貓。  
　　他起床，一邊刷牙一邊把Knightley的飼料倒進牠的碗裡，看著Archy把貪睡的Alex抱進浴室，男孩摟著他的脖子，蓋住那個紅腫的情慾痕跡，Mark感覺內心某處和透過新生枝枒照進屋裡的陽光一樣。

 

　　Bridget要離開倫敦，飛越半個地球到華盛頓作專題採訪，照顧他們八歲兒子的責任自然就落到Darcy身上。他為這項提議做足了心理準備，設想著Archy可能會大發雷霆，或是百般為難（嘿，他沒提過他有個兒子的事，他希望他的同居人可以為這件事吃點小醋也不過份）總之那天戰戰兢兢的人是他，確定黑幫老大沒有被瑣事纏身、保持良好情緒，還對動物星球頻道裡的海豚著迷時，他提了這個請求。  
　　Archy應該要表現出震驚和茫然，他預想中如此，而並非只是把最後一口奶油脆餅塞進嘴裡，雙眼盯著一隻寬吻海豚用尾鰭拍另一隻的背，好啊，他說。Darcy的滿腹忐忑瞬間成為舞台上的嘲諷短劇，台下觀眾譁然笑鬧。  
　　「我還以為你會拒絕。」  
　　「為什麼？」Archy皺眉，舔了一下馬克杯緣留下的水痕，電視裡海豚躍出水面。  
　　「我不知道⋯⋯」他攤開雙手，掌心有些潮濕，「可能因為我從來沒提過。」  
　　「你現在提了而我覺得沒有差別，」Archy的注意力終於從海豚身上離開轉過來看他，「要喝茶嗎？」

 

　　結果，就像國際人權律師和倫敦黑幫人物同居一樣離奇，Archy比他還會和Alex相處。咖啡機咕嚕響著冒煙，Knightley吃完牠的早餐就從貓洞跑出去，Darcy在嘗試煎出八分熟的歐姆蛋，男孩則嚷嚷著想要把寵物貓一起帶出門，貓的主人則一邊整理男孩的衣著一邊解釋花貓不喜歡坐長途車。  
　　Alex是個蒼白、捲髮、臉上有雀斑的矮小男孩，從第一天住進查令十字街就在假日趴在窗邊等著天氣放晴，因為Archy說只要他表現得像個紳士就可以抱抱Knightley，天氣好也會帶他去海邊，Alex可沒見過沙灘和海洋。

 

　　Mark在成功哄睡男孩的某個夜晚斟了兩杯白蘭地，Archy在小酌後觸來十分溫暖。昏暗的臥鋪上他棲身於他的腿間，品嘗著他們氣味相似的唇舌，和對方炙熱的鼻息間隱忍的低沉囈語，在外人面前一絲不苟的頭髮凌亂地落在額前，手指深深地嵌進背肌，律師就像獲得殊榮一樣濫食Archy賦予他的特權。  
　　「你必須知道，我比之前任何時候都還要更愛你。」這一定會惹惱Archy，但他還是必須說。Archy不只在Alex的進駐拯救了他，更初始的是他拯救了失婚後落魄的完美先生，他以為他將會在整個家族的品頭論足中度過下半生。  
　　意想不到的是爛醉過後，頂著一頭亂髮，婚戒還戴在手上，現在躺在他懷裡的男人穿著那件醜陋的麋鹿毛衣，為他泡了一杯咖啡，他幾乎能在繃緊的皮膚感覺到那個男人的溫度，好似他把自己的一部份留在這個慘淡的律師身上。  
　　「閉嘴，Darcy。」他的聲音聽來昏昏沈沈，他們的腿相互交疊在一起，這個男人從來不拒絕他的親暱。

 

　　Alex在Archy的要求下吃完盤裡的沙拉，又一次的。即使他一臉痛苦的吞下番茄，但因為對方是Archy，男孩沒有商量的空間，加上他可喜歡Archy了。  
　　上個禮拜人權律師到鹿特丹出了一次差，回來之後他能察覺到氣氛有些改變。Alex只要能抓著Archy的毛衣他就會抓著、睡前不給他抱就會作勢要哭，甚至還提出未來想為Archy工作的建議，Darcy被茶嗆到之後嚴正的否決了他。  
　　「我只是用公司的車載那孩子放學。」問起Archy時他這麼回答。  
　　男孩的版本比較花俏一點，他鉅細靡遺地描繪了惡霸高年級生，在校門口和他要挾保護費時那輛漂亮的黑色凱迪拉克怎麼滑到他們面前，然後一個魁武的壯漢穿著西裝，從另一側繞過車頭來到後座開門，而穿著黑色長大衣的Archy怎麼樣帥氣的把那群高年級生趕跑。男孩的雙眼閃閃發亮，他頓時成為校園的風雲人物，而倫敦的黑幫首領則成為他的英雄。

 

　　布萊頓比他的印象中還要更繽紛，可能是因為這天倫敦難得豔陽高照，又或是因為在他身邊的是非常放鬆的Archy。他們在下午茶廳吃了炸魚薯條，分享司康和兩壺紅茶，Alex在他的杯子裡疊了滿滿的方糖。他們放任男孩去追逐海鷗、在鵝軟石礫灘上翻滾、踏進湛藍又澄透的海水裡，他的捲髮裡都是沙，Archy站在一邊看Darcy把Alex弄得乾淨點，並在男孩舉起手來時有點為難的把他扛到肩上。  
　　他們看起來就像一個家庭，那兩個往他們這看還交頭接耳的女孩說不定真的這樣以為。Mark暈乎乎地想著。拇指輕輕摩擦著左手無名指，上面有一圈凹痕，總有種錯覺似乎離那段日子很久，但其實和Archy認識也才剛過第三個季節。  
　　「爸拔，你搬回家之後，我們可以和媽咪一起來嗎？」  
　　Mark和Archy停下腳步，望著正把一枚貝殼貼在耳朵上的男孩，浪花拍打過來淹過他們的腳踝又退開，律師伸手把他的孩子從另一人的懷中抱來。  
　　「Alex，」他望進那雙蔚藍的眼睛裡，和他的母親一模一樣，「我和媽咪已經離婚了，你懂是什麼意思嗎？」男孩搖頭，「意思是我不會再跟媽咪住在一起了，而且媽咪有新的喜歡的人了，那個人不是我。」  
　　Alex那張稚氣的臉看起來充滿疑惑，他來回看著Darcy和Archy，然後低下臉來把玩手中的貝殼。「你不愛媽咪了，那之後會不會也不愛我了？」  
　　「我只會越來越愛你，親愛的。」他把鼻尖埋進男孩充滿砂土和鹽味的髮裡，「我之前很愛媽咪，可是我現在更愛另一個人。」  
　　「是Archy嗎？」突然被呼喚的男人肩膀不自然地抖了一下，男孩追問，「你是因為很愛Archy才跟他住在一起嗎？」  
　　Darcy的額頭抵著Alex小小的腦袋，低聲說著好像在分享一個秘密，「我花了好多時間Archy才願意讓我住在那兒。」Archy皺眉表現出尷尬神色，他可不喜歡這個話題。  
　　「Archy也很愛爸拔嗎？」

 

　　那位掌握倫敦地下世界的男人面對這個問題身體不自在的僵硬，他想要回避，但是Alex那雙閃爍的藍眼睛裡充滿期待和好奇，Mark忍笑的表情一點都沒有幫助。  
　　只見他踟躕了一陣，走過來湊近男孩的耳朵。一群海鷗振翅在他們身旁振翅，洶湧的海浪撞擊到岩壁上，海風銳利的劃過他的皮膚，陽光曬在發紅的頸子，海外的船隻拉響汽笛。Alex笑得露出小巧的乳齒，他從Darcy的手臂上跳下來用力抱住Archy的腰，然後轉身往碼頭遊樂場的方向奔去。  
　　他們待在原地望著男孩的背影，不約而同的對上彼此的視線，Archy馬上將眼神移開。Mark Darcy覺得自己的臉頰都要被笑痛了，他可沒錯過那聲低沉的單音節。他把左手滑進對方垂在身側的掌心。  
　　「和我結婚吧，Archibald。」  
　　海水又淹過他們赤裸的腳踝，他象徵性的圈著那人毫無負擔的無名指。  
　　「⋯⋯白癡啊。」  
　　他緊緊纏住伴侶的手，傾身去吻早晨在後頸留下的痕跡，笑得好像他答應了一樣。


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　倫敦西區查令十字街，將近早晨六點一刻，Archy的腹底正醞釀著一股掐死人的衝動。枕頭下有一把.22小口徑手槍，床頭抽屜裡有另一把.45，要是他願意還可以拿到一條烙花牛皮皮帶，年過四十後他改掉裸睡的習慣，厚實的睡袍也是個不錯的選擇，但是不了，謝謝。

　　他坐在床上，弓著背往前傾，空氣讓裸露的鎖骨和胸膛發涼，某人在左側翻身，Archy每次都覺得自己會在睡夢中掉下床沿，雖然目前尚未發生。黑髮擋住了一部分視線，他能感覺到浮腫的雙眼和乾裂的嘴角，機械鐘的聲音很無情，外頭又是烏雲密佈。他沈浸在赤手遏止生物呼吸的莫名渴望中，好像菸癮，或是年輕時的古柯鹼。

　　他有一雙修長寬大的手掌，在獄中的日子裡它們儼然成為他的隨身武器，他敢說掐死一名成年男子對他來說一定不難。驅動這項暴力因子運轉的是他睜開雙眼後的第一個念頭。一年， _他媽的三百多天_ 。他並不確定潛意識為何要提醒他，好像這個日期就刻在海馬迴深處騷動不堪，未來每年他都會因此做惡夢。

 

 

　　他想掐死的人是Mark Darcy，一年前Archy把他帶回這張床上做愛，七個月後這張床就變成他印象中的狹小。Archy既不想倒回枕頭上假裝還能入睡，也不想淋浴沖掉自己的扭曲念頭，他可以老實承認在許多時候他都想親自扼死枕邊人，甚至夢裡還曾經實現過兩次。

　　時間正悄然流逝，他還沒決定哪種能緩解胃裡的蝴蝶，嘗試讓Darcy停止呼吸，或是請Pete把在高爾夫球場談判失敗的政客丟入龍蝦池。 

 

　　蝴蝶的造訪並不陌生，Bridget和她的男友一起聚餐那晚尤為嚴重。Mark不喜歡他前妻身邊的男子，所以他擺出面無表情內含批判的主管臉，Bridget稱之為Darcy的家徽。

　　對方仍然在學，不至於剛成年但一定沒超過三十歲，說著美國西岸口音，穿著細紋襯衫和裝飾過度的領帶，瀏海又長又厚，方正下巴蓄有短髭，身材修長精壯，可能比Darcy還高一點，餐廳的侍者會說他是個很有魅力的男性。Mark持相反意見，他討厭Bridget的任何一任男友，這種態度就像幫自己坐艙升等，從前夫升級到永遠不想見面的前夫。

　　Darcy第一百次以毫無感情的語調平板的復述他為Bridget和人打架，或是飛越半個地球到泰國保她出獄的同時蝴蝶翩翩飛舞，Bridget已經快把整瓶波本喝完，Archy找不到離開現場的理由，如果可以他會傳簡訊給Danny請他在對面大樓的屋頂狙擊他身邊的捲毛男子。

　　當晚以Darcy堅持要Alex就讀公學校尷尬的結束，人權律師的艙等儼然升級到頭等艙。Archy看著從Darcy嘴角滴進水槽裡的牙膏泡沫，想著他並非完美無缺，還好自己也不是個在大雪夜晚穿內褲跑出門把他追回來的人，他們都沒有損失。

  

　　律師調整舒服的睡姿，腹部朝天花板，Archy伸手掀開被單，看到棉質荒野中突起的沙漠之鷹，上面象徵意義的紋著他的名字，至少在這一年中除了黑幫老大沒人用它射擊過。

　　奇怪的是他們之間存在槍枝相關的話題，雖然那更接近討論創傷。

　　Darcy問起身上那些新生的蒼白皮膚。有些是消除掉刺青的雷射，和蝴蝶刀，還有一個在左腹，是從背部射穿的9mm子彈。Archy喜歡律師的表情，令他的虛榮心被滿足，Mark Darcy是溫室薔薇，所以他才會露出和Speeler的男孩們一樣崇敬的眼神。

　　接下來的十分鐘只有刀叉和杯盤碰撞的聲音，Mark很會烹飪圓鱈。

　　「我差點死在約旦。」

　　真是個混帳。Archy想。Darcy放下銀叉比出手槍的形狀，以怪異扭曲的姿勢彎到身後抵著自己的頸椎，描述解救人質談判失利的過程和最後的轉機。他以為律師總是站在法庭裡為人辯護的那種，直到眼睛發乾Archy才眨眼，他現在的感覺就像吞下一隻活蜥蜴。

　　「你那時在想什麼？」

　　「我在想我可能無法完整的回到英國了，」Darcy吃完盤裡的配菜，「或是我回來了Bridget要跟我離婚。」

　　

　　律師柔軟的頭髮在耳後捲曲，餐桌上的燈給了他一個暖呼呼的輪廓，Bridget說Darcy以前並不常笑，年紀稍長的他似乎比較沒這麼吝嗇。Archy卻一點都不覺得安心，胃底的翻攪感持續劇烈。他有些詞窮，大概是認為自己打群架的經歷顯得幼稚，最後他說：「你該學會使用槍枝。」

　　「我不相信子彈，但還是謝謝你的建議。」

　　「那還有什麼值得信任？」他用刀叉分開最後一塊魚肉，並假裝毫不在意。

　　Darcy用餐巾抹去上彎的嘴角，不帶笑容的他看起來十分年輕。

　　「你啊，Arch，如果我在這個城市遇到麻煩，你會願意伸出援手嗎？」

　　隔天Archy要繼續處理土地開發案，還要幫議員選新的公務車，下午三點有一場網球友誼賽，他的網球反手抽球可好了。舌頭上都是檸檬和海鹽，放下刀叉，雙掌平貼在桌上，莫名的力量湧進十指。大概是從那時掐死Darcy的慾望在體內成長，什麼原因都都說不清。

 

 

　　他得試試看才行。

　　於是他傾身把手指滑進Darcy的脖頸和枕頭中間，拇指抵在下顎，還未出力那人的臉就朝他側過來，這個男人安穩的睡在他的手掌裡，一點危機意識都沒有。Knightley出現在房門口，豎著尾巴跳上床，Archy的眼神追隨牠的路線最後停在Mark Darcy的肩窩，混種公貓的金黃眼睛望著他們詭異的姿態慵懶的打了哈欠。

　　（「你叫牠 Knightley該不會因為我叫Darcy吧？」「當然不是。」即使看完Tank推薦的1995版傲慢與偏見，Archy仍然要說不是。）

　　Knightley是位不懷好意的室友，牠橢圓的瞳孔看著Archy彷彿洞悉一切。 _「你和我的糧倉持續交配一年了？你真丟臉Arch。」_ 牠的眼神就像在這麼說，是啊，Archy覺得他維持最長的一段感情對象是Mark Darcy是滿丟臉的，而且如果沒掐死這號人物他們還會繼續交配下去。

 

　　前幾個月Darcy像個瘋子一樣向他求婚，沒有戒指也沒有單膝下跪，但在海邊說什麼都可以成立。就算英國適逢同性婚姻合法也不需要急著把男朋友拉進禮堂吧，有性關係的同居人也不行。Darcy將愛說的太輕而易舉，Archy只說過一次就足以讓他相信他們應該去公證，開什麼玩笑，沒有黑道老大會結婚，他們只換床伴，又不是需要多生幾個小孩擴充勢力的黑手黨。

　　另一個出乎意料的事實，One Two和Bob在Mumbles的建議下去登記為公民伴侶了。

　　「這是因為我們能互相照顧彼此的老媽媽，不代表我要和我的兄弟上床。」Mumbles丟出一個順子，同時模仿One Two的口音說，「他們一定操過了，你看Bob的嘴唇。」

　　Archy往遠處的Bob看去，他不能從他的嘴唇看出什麼性史，但他看起來很開心，頭髮也留長了一點。

　　「你家那位還好嗎？Arch。」

　　無論這是誰問的都讓牌桌上氣氛改變，Archy褐綠色的視線在另外三人臉上逡巡。Johnny，遠在愛丁堡逍遙喝酒創作的Johnny，不肯乖乖閉上嘴老愛劇透的侄子，下次見面他勢必會給他一個耳光。

　　「我的貓很好，謝謝。」放下同花順，他收走了桌面上所有現金。

 

 

　　「Arch？」

　　他錯過掐死Darcy的時機，因為Knightley往他的鼻子拍了兩拳。麻煩的是現在，Archy的手倚在他的臉側，好像正要給他一個早安吻，Mark Darcy的神情則像他看到小熊棉花糖那樣融化，他得拿出他最大的克制力才不露出被噁心到的臉。他收回手的同時換Darcy的臂膀繞住他的腰，睡醒後示愛不是個好主意，他們的氣味都有中年人的不堪。瞥見律師的胯間他居然還是有些失神，至少是健康的中年人。

　　Darcy擅於接吻，Bridget也稱讚過。手重新滑到頸窩，摩挲著咽喉，他可以鎖緊十指然後讓對方停止呼吸，直到嘴唇泛白、眼睛充血。Archy遲遲沒這麼做，他只是捧著律師的臉回吻他，如同過去一年內練習過許多次般熟悉。Darcy低下頭吻他的鎖骨，他將手指伸進蓬鬆的棕色髮流中。

 

　　「我花了十分鐘坐在床上思考我該不該掐死你。」他的床伴緩緩地抬起頭，在清晨的時候他的雙頰泛著健康的粉色，皺紋和細細的絨毛勻稱的散佈在那張臉上，公貓嫌惡的離開了房間。

　　「掐死我會讓你感覺好嗎？」他很認真，程度不比說自己差點死在約旦少幾分固執。

　　「一部分，」Archy輕抓對方的髮根，「很多時候我都幻想著入睡，你在Johnny面前叫我起床，我就想掐死你；發現我居然放任你騷擾我一年，我也想掐死你。」

　　「啊，你記得。」Darcy似乎很開心，他的十指在Archy腰後交叉。

　　「我不記得，是我的潛意識告訴我的。」

　　「那是什麼阻止你？」

　　「處理屍體，就算我有一整個專業團隊還是要花不少錢，」Knightley在貓抓板上抓出可怕的聲音，「還有早餐，今天吃不到班乃迪克蛋我會生氣。」

　　「我們可以一起淋浴，然後我會做荷蘭醬，加很多檸檬。」

　　「你愛怎麼做就怎麼做，」律師用鼻尖拱他的耳廓，Archy把乾燥的手滑進他的底褲，「在那之前你得讓我吸你的老二。」

　　沙漠之鷹上被舔出一道長長的水痕，某人發出近似窒息的咽音。 _他媽的三百多天。_ 厚重的份量擦過Archy的喉嚨，他想著。還有下一個三百多天，到時候他可以再花十分鐘考慮要不要掐死Mark Darcy。今晚他可以穿著醜麋鹿毛衣騎他。

　　好的，他願意。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是一個醜毛衣的kink。這系列愚蠢的大人戀愛故事就結束在這，感謝你看到這:)

　　Archy大概很喜歡那件他好幾次揚言要扔掉的毛衣。  
　　就像他應該是喜歡Darcy才讓律師搬進家裡的意思一樣，他只是對自己的喜好緘默。  
　　不出勤時黑道老大也起得很早，Darcy頂著一頭亂髮離開臥房時他已經坐在客廳使用筆電，穿著邊角磨損的高領毛衣、下擺露出平口底褲和緊實的大腿、厚羊毛襪套住他的雙腳，認真看著電腦螢幕皺起眉間。  
　　Knightley的碗是空的，昨天回家就沒有看見那隻黑白相間的貓。時鐘的指針緩緩地滑過數字九，Mark端著自己的咖啡在Archy身邊坐下，對方沒有拒絕。紙袋裡是三明治，律師靜靜的吃完他的那份，感受Archy在他的右側焦急地敲打鍵盤，是鮮綠色的高壓氣團。  
　　杯子內側留下一圈褐色的水痕，新聞主播在播報某個醫學突破時原先緊繃的氣氛釋放開來，Archy關上筆電螢幕，下一秒他扳過Darcy的下巴、撬開他的嘴讓嘴唇相遇。  
　　「我剛才成交了一筆生意。」親吻間Darcy聽見男友這麼說。

　　窗外下起細雨，只有他們在家，沒有小孩也沒有寵物。而且Archy穿著Mark的毛衣，針織間有兩人的味道，這個認知讓Darcy的胸腔充滿暖意。他暗自希望自己不要嚐起來太糟，因為Archy的主動和渴求非常美味。  
　　黑道老大發出一聲黏糊的鼻音，那直接作用在人權律師的陰莖上。他的手從魯道夫毛衣下擺伸進去，撫過對方精實的腰腹，肌膚相觸的地方在顫抖。舔過男友的舌尖Darcy想，他們應該回臥房，保險套和潤滑液在床頭抽屜裡，可是Archy緊夾著他髖骨的雙腿不容質疑。  
　　「保險套、Arch，和潤滑劑。」Archy緊擰著Darcy的肩頸讓他們修長的身軀交纏在沙發裡，單詞從Mark被啃得扭曲的唇間掉出來。  
　　黑道老大的嘴繃成一條深紅色的直線，雙眼冒出Darcy說不準是情慾還是怒氣的火苗，燒得他臉頰發燙。從男友身上跳開、衝進臥室找到他要的銀色包裝，再回到Archy的腿間只發生在幾秒鐘之內，他們的體溫沒有冷卻。

　　Archy配合的抬起臀讓Darcy剝除那條平口底褲，彼此迎合了更多潮濕的親吻，舊毛衣散發融合兩人的氣息。Archy的後頸髮根滲出汗，腹肌在手指撐開身體時痙攣，他將下半臉埋進毛衣的高領，銳利的顴骨上溢出一層更深的血色。Darcy為在他身下的男人低喘，輕柔地抽動深入，接著伸進另一根，Archy舒適的低嗚。  
　　黑道首領喜歡被操，前列腺讓他很有感覺；也喜歡操人，但對象不是Darcy。Mark沒有太多同性經驗，至少在Archy之前沒有，但還好他擅長學習，也有天生的靈活手指，比Archy先前的任何一個床伴都還要擅長這些。  
　　他愛撫濕熱緊緻的內壁，將潤滑劑細心的抹在每一層皺摺。分神想著早晨淋浴時Archy是否為此徹底清潔過、接著套上這件毛衣，這讓Darcy被情慾淹沒。Archy操著自己的拳頭，下腹更劇烈的抽搐，律師吻他發出低啞粗喘的咽喉。  
　　窗外的雨仍然像棉絮那樣細緻。

　　羊毛襪裡的腳趾蜷起，他們做愛時通常都這麼安靜。  
　　Archy推開Darcy黏膩的指交，兩指滑出時發出濕潤的聲音，他用雙腿將律師拉近自己的胯部，手口並用撕開保險套包裝，狀態良好的陰莖挺在他的鼠蹊，Archy將那層矽膠薄膜從頂端套至根部，五指順著翹起的弧度滑動了幾次。  
　　Darcy感到頭暈目眩，Archy為他準備好並在他身下渴求一切。他壓著陰莖對準穴口，然後緩慢的輾進炙熱的內部，汗水浸濕了他的背。Archy被撐開的瞬間發出尖銳的抽氣，他又將自己埋進毛衣領中，彷彿可以掩蓋臉上的紅暈。  
　　律師抽出一點又推進更多，直到男友火熱的接納了全部。他的手臂繞過Archy的腰握住離開沙發椅面的臀部，撐住他們相接的支點，溫柔卻堅定的頂至最深。Archy張嘴發出無聲的尖叫，漏出一點透明前液抽蓄著，手抓著Darcy的背和枕頭。  
　　他們支離破碎又完整黏合。  
　　雙倍的震顫在親吻中平復，飽脹的充足愉悅將水液擠出體外，舌尖畫過嘴角上揚的線條，Darcy的小幅抽動再次讓Archy搖搖欲墜。快感的指針激烈跳轉、高潮臨界值正在逼近，Archy發出無法遏止的喘息。

 

　　門板掀開的聲響打斷了一切，汗涔涔的兩人從性愛的情緒中抽離出來，黑白相間的毛球闖進他們的視線。Knightley金黃色的眼睛回望他們，從昨晚就消失的貓決定要在牠的室友交配時回來，纖細的瞳仁慢慢擴成圓形，Darcy感覺到疼痛，Archy將他夾得太緊。  
　　Knightley滿不在乎地離開現場，沿路在地毯留下足印狀的水痕。Archy漸漸放鬆下來，眼中似乎帶著些許歉意，律師情不自禁的為此融化，準備投入方才的情緒裡。  
　　接著那隻貓、他們邪惡的室友奔到他們腳邊，露出尖巧的牙和粉色的口腔喵叫，控訴牠空蕩的碗，一點都不打算尊重他們的交配行為。

　　Archy紅著臉伸手拍公貓的身體希望Knightley可以離開，他的姿勢尷尬的扭曲著，被釘在某人的陰莖上無處可去，讓他一點魄力都沒有。Knightley躲開一切攻擊，直接跳到Archy的胸口上。  
　　「噢、操！」黑道老大咒罵著，Darcy感覺到自己被絞緊倒抽了口氣，然後Knightley敏捷的躍上旁邊的書架，豎著毛轉了一圈蹲下來，不耐雙眼催促著他們。  
　　律師焦慮的視線在男友和他的貓之間來回，Archy看來已經少了一些興致。  
　　「牠現在盯著我看。」  
　　「不要管牠，」Archy正嘗試讓自己重新回到情緒上，句末發出氣憤的呼嚕聲，「專心操我就好。」  
　　「你這麼講很性感也很迷人，」Darcy皺眉，Knightley又喵叫了，「可是抱歉，我沒辦法。」  
　　Archy在他的陰莖上難耐的扭動，接著他踩在Darcy的肩膀上將他殘忍地踢開。Darcy完美的勃起下流的舉在胯間，錯愕且可憐兮兮的望著他，Archy再次深深埋進毛衣裡幾乎蓋過他完美的鼻樑。  
　　「兩分鐘，」他咕噥，「⋯⋯我最多等你兩分鐘。」

　　Mark Darcy馬上提起褲子跑到廚房準備Knightley的早餐。


End file.
